In high speed rotating machinery, such as gearboxes, transmissions, aircraft engines, or other rotating parts, containing bearings, shafts, and gears, lubrication by pressurization of the lubricant which flows through jetted orifii directly to the component requiring lubrication is common. External pressure may be applied to the lubricant by using, for example, an oil pump which draws oil from a sump and directs it toward the component. However, situations may occur, for example when the oil pump fails or when oil leaks from the system, such that the primary pressurized lubricant system experiences a severe pressure drop which may cause the components to seize or get damaged, which may sometimes be catastrophic.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide supplemental lubrication in the event of a catastrophic failure of the primary pressurized lubrication system.